Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery
:This article is about the film. For the other uses, see Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (disambiguation). | runtime= | starring= Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Mindy Cohn | producers= Colin A.B.V. Lewis (line producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Greg Collins Jared Fabier | editedby= Bruce A. King | producedby= Spike Brandt Tony Cervone | storyby= Jim Krieg Kevin Shinick | teleplayby= Kevin Shinick | directedby= Spike Brandt Tony Cervone | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness }} Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery is the twenty-fourth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was available for digital HD download on July 10, 2015, and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 21."ROCK AND ROLL ALL NITE AND SOLVE MYSTERIES EVERY DAY WITH SCOOBY-DOO AND KISS". KISS Online. Retrieved April 21, 2015. Premise Daphne, who has an enormous crush on KISS frontman, Starchild, masterminds a plot to get Mystery Inc. to their Halloween concert at KISS World, under the pretense of another mystery. There, the Crimson Witch reveals her plans to summon the Destroyer from the alternate dimension of KISSteria. The two groups unite their talents, and embark on an unforgettable rocking and rolling adventure to save the Earth. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * KISS ** The Starchild ** The Demon ** The Catman ** The Spaceman Supporting characters: * Manny Goldman * Chip McGhoo * Chikara * Shandi Strutter * The Elder Villains: * Crimson Witch / * Delilah Domino * The Destroyer Other characters: * Maintenance worker 1 * Maintenance worker 2 * The Ascot Five * Mrs. Dinkley * Miscellaneous patrons ** Patron 1 ** Patron 2 * Chip McGhoo's kids * Roller Ghoster * Security guards * Previous KISSterian Elder * Warriors of KISSteria * Beth * Christine * Monster from KISSteria portal * Miscellaneous KISSterians * Concert fans * Concert announcer Locations * United States ** KISS World *** The Destroyer *** Manny Goldman's office *** Security room *** Hall of KISStory *** Food court *** Brimstone Barbeque *** Electric Alley *** Whirling Wild Cats *** Dynasty Star Ferris Wheel *** Stage *** Rockin' Flume *** Hospital room *** Chikara's place *** Special effects lab *** Chem lab *** Green room ** Funland ** Detroit * Italy * Portal to KISSteria * KISSteria ** Tomb of the Destroyer * The Moon Objects * The Ascot Five: Greatest Hits! * Mystery Machine's CD player * Velma's glasses * Daphne's scarf * KISS Toilet * Broom * Burgers * French fries * KISS Binoculars * Hospital beds * KISS Smelling Salts * Churro * KISS Kakes * KISSteria crystals * Rock of KISSteria/Detroit Rock * KISS Flashlight * KISS batteries * Rock of KISSteria box * Shaggy's shoe * KISS World Barf Bag Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * KISS's guitar-shaped spaceship ** KISScraft Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits will be how they are shown on-screen. Opening credits Closing credits Continuity * The "Foul Play in Funland" case, as Fred calls it, involved the runaway robot, Charlie, which occured in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Foul Play in Funland. * The Roller Ghoster case happened in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Roller Ghoster Ride. Notes/trivia * The trailer uses Anarbor's cover of "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" and KISS' "Shout It Out Loud". * The world premiere was held at San Diego Comic-Con International 2015 on July 9, followed by a panel which consisted of Matthew Lillard, , Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Eric Singer, Tommy Thayer, Jason Mewes, Pauley Perrette, Kevin Shinick, Spike Brandt, and Tony Cervone, moderated by Kevin Smith. * KISS previously appeared in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Halloween, which was also on Halloween. ** Only Paul Stanley portrayed himself. * While not explicit, it's heavily implied that Fred's wardrobe was inspired by what the Ascot Five wear; the lead is also blonde and his ascot is orange. * Starchild calling Fred "Frank" could very well be a reference to the latter's voice actor, Frank Welker. * The floating ghost presented in the special effects room is very similar to the Phantom from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' episode, Hassle in the Castle. * The plot is loosely inspired by the live-action 1978 movie, Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park. * This is one of the few Scooby-Doo direct to video movies to use the "Castle Thunder" sound effect (as heard in many pre-1990s Scooby-Doo productions), heard at the very beginning when lightning flashes over KISS World. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. Although, when the gang first appear all but one of them are in KISS make-up as they thought they were going undercover. ** Daphne as Starchild, Velma as Spaceman, Shaggy as Demon, and Scooby as Catman. * Recurring gag: Whenever KISS use confetti bombs to disappear, Chip McGhoo cleans it up, while complaining about them being expensive; Shaggy and Scooby keep on hiding in a locker. Cultural references * The film is loaded with KISS Easter eggs: ** Multiple names in the film are inspired by KISS songs and albums: *** Beth and Christine by Beth and Christine Sixteen respectively. *** Sandi's last name Strutter by the song of the same name. *** The ferris wheel is named after an album, Dynasty. *** Spaceman mentions their album Love Gun ''going platinum. * The maintenance workers are modeled after their voice actors, Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes. * The Ascot Five is a spoof on both the Jackson 5 and the Osmonds. * The costume transformations of KISS is based on the anime, ''Sailor Moon. * The Destroyer is somewhat a mixture of DC Comics' Darkseid (face) and Marvel Comics' Galactus (armor). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Ascot Five's signature song, "Don't Touch My Ascot", is called "You Can't Have My Ascot" on the album cover. * While not outright contradicting their previous appearance in A Scooby-Doo Halloween, it does cause hard to miss conflicts. ** The real-world identities and realistic designs (i.e. Paul Stanley (Starchild)'s hairy chest) in the episode are dropped in favour of highlighting the alter egos of KISS; they're reinvented as glam rock superheroes from an alternate dimension, and they only go by their nicknames. It's ever so slightly possible that the film just expands on what wasn't known in the episode. ** Daphne has a major crush on Starchild, but doesn't give any opinion whatsoever in the episode. ** Shaggy (and to a lesser extent Scooby) is a big KISS fan in the episode, but doesn't seem to care either way in this film. * Considering that most things are still similar to the real-world, it's incredibly hard to believe that none of the gang wouldn't have pointed out that virtually all of the people in the film share names with KISS' songs, etc. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 21, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery Blu-ray Disc/DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 21, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 26, 2015. Quotes Gallery Videos Images Rock_and_Roll_Mystery_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD. Rock_and_Roll_Mystery_BR_front_cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD. Footnotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films *